Ultraman Gates
AKA New Gates or Present Gates, is Ultraman Geo's partner. History Pre-G/G A young Ultra was one of the lucky few survivors of his world, when Demon King Geo invaded. The hero known as Gates found him in a destroyed city and trained him to be his successor, the one who will finally defeat the Demon King. Fighting against the Demon King, Gates was mortally wounded and the Legend Hero Timers were destroyed, but he managed to scatter the Hero Timers and badly damage the Demon King. With the last of his energy, he dubs the boy the New Ultraman Gates and passes the torch to him. Gates traveles through space in search of the Demon Lord who killed his master. Ultraman G/G Gates jumped into an alternate world where he saw the amnesiac Ultraman Geo, and hesitates to kill him. Instead, they fight against Firstmons and protect the city. Gates was quite convinced that Geo wasn't the Demon King and decided to follow him around on his adventure through time to get closer to his true target. During their travels across the Heisei Ultra Worlds, they repeatedly meet another Gates, who tells Gates that Geo is the enemy and should be struck down. After sending all his monsters, the other Gates transforms and the two heroes defeat him. After collecting all the Hero Timers, another threat appears. It is Demon King Geo, the Geo from another past, who was come to take Geo and Gates' Hero Timers and their lives. Geo and Gates fight a tough battle against the Demon King and after being pushed into a critical pinch, Gates sacrifices himself to send Geo to a point outside of time, though he was reluctant and rather stay behind to help his friend to the death. Later, Geo comes back to the present and helps Gates drive off Demon King Geo, who escapes into the past. Geo and Gates follow the Demon King and they end up back when the previous Ultraman Gates was still alive. Seeing the present Gates, the previous Gates decides to rename himself Ultraman Past Gates for convenience purposes. Demon King Geo hunts down Past Gates and tries to take his Legend Hero Timers, but the three manage to defeat the Demon King once again, and he retreats back to the future, but not without a cost. Past Gates was mortally wounded in the battle and passed his Legend Hero Timers to Geo and Gates for them to use, hoping that they would be able to keep the history of Ultraman going. Upon returning to the present, Geo and Gates fought off a horde of monsters using their new equipment until they found themselves in a trap set up by Demon King Geo, who manages to steal their Hero Timers. All hope seemed lost until they trusted in the powers of themselves and each other, gaining the power they needed to finally put a stop to Demon King Geo's rampage once and for all. However, they soon notice strange occurrences, that were caused by time and space overlapping due to Geo's traveling! Ultraman G/G: The Finale Geo has become the True Demon King, deciding to kill all the Heisei Ultras instead of letting himself die to stop the cataclysmic space-time overlap. Gates takes it upon himself to defeat hos former friend, who was his true target all along. Along the way, he meets a young Ultra whose world was destroyed by Geo, amd takes him as his student. After the final battle against Geo, he passes the torch to his student and dies, and he becomes Future Gates. Profile Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 40000 tons *Home world: Unknown Body Features *Colour Timer: Gates has a standard colour timer. *Ultra Armour: Gates has standard Ultra Armour. Standard Techniques *Gates Slash: A small energy bolt fired from his hand. *Gates Barrier: An energy barrier that blocks attacks. *Interdimensional Gates: Gates' signature ability is to travel across universes. Forms - CosmosMebius Armour= Gates' fire elemental armour. It uses the assets of Cosmos (Corona) and Mebius (Burning Brave). Finisher- Fire Blast: Gates charges up a huge flaming sphere in front of him and launches it at the target, immolating them. - AgulBlu Armour= Gates' water elemental armour. It uses the assets of Agul (V2) and Blu (Aqua). Finisher- Waterfall Current: Gates shoots a water-like beam into the sky from his hands in the L style, and the beam falls down on the target. - GaiaVictory Armour= Gates' earth elemental armour. It uses the assets of Gaia (V2) and Victory. Finisher- Land Buster: Gates charges up energy from the Earth into his hand. He then punches towards the enemy, sending a stream of energy from his fist. - TigaMax Armour= Gates' wind elemental armour. It uses the assets of Tiga and Max. Finisher- Wind Striker: Gates dashes around while continuously firing a beam from his left hand, striking the target from all directions. - JackAce Armour= Gates' fifth armour. It uses the assets of Jack and Ace. Finisher- Ultra Lance Blade Slash: Using his weapon, Gates rushes the enemy and slices, slashes and stabs them repeatedly. - 80X Armour= Gates' sixth armour. It uses the assets of 80 and X. Finisher- Purify Beam: Gates charges up energy into his hands and releases an energy beam that purifies targets and destroys purely evil ones. - AstraJustice Armour= Gates' seventh armour. It uses the assets of Astra and Justice. Finisher- Flasherium Ray: Converting physical strength and fighting spirit into pure energy, Gates unleashes a beam from outstretched hands. - Gates Armour= Gates' eighth armour and his super form. It uses the assets of Gates and Past Gates. Finisher- Gates Kick Beam Deluxe: Gates crosses his hands in front of him, creating an energy projection of a gate. He then performs a side kick, unleashing an energy projectile from his foot, and then does the same with the other foot, the two energy bolts smashing through the gate. - Kizuna Armour= Gates' last armour and his final form. It uses the assets of Geo and Gates. Finisher- Space-Time Kick Beam: Gates jumps up high and unleashes a projectile from the sole of his foot. He then performs a side kick and unleashes another projectile. }} Equipment *Gates Gear: A belt device that acts as his main transformation item. A copy of his teacher's. *Hero Timers: Transformation trinkets used to wear different armours. They resemble Colour Timers with the image of the Ultra they represent inside them. **Legend Hero Timers: Timers based on Showa Ultras. Given to him by Past Gates. ***Jack Timer ***Ace Timer ***Astra Timer ***80 Timer **New Hero Timers: Timers based on Heisei Ultras. Gained from his journeys and meeting with them. ***Tiga Timer ***Gaia Timer ***Agul Timer ***Cosmos Timer ***Justice Timer ***Max Timer ***Mebius Timer **New Generation Timers: Timers based on New Generation Ultras. Gained from his journeys and meeting with them. ***Victory Timer ***X Timer ***Blu Timer **Chara-Timers: Timers based on characters in Ultraman G/G. ***Geo Timer: Created from his friendship with Geo. ***Gates Timer: Obtained after seeing Past Gates one last time. ***Past Gates Timer: Obtained from Past Gates. *Gates Bowaxe: An axe but it's also a bow. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras